Through the screen
by allanarcher777
Summary: Lisa has made a new device and she wants to show her brother.


Lisa was working calmly at her desk. Trying to figure out an equation that most would find bizarre, yet was simple to her. "If I just find this missing variable. Then my device should be completely functional." After thinking for a moment, the answer came to her and with a small grin, she wrote the answer down on a piece of paper. She then proceeded to reach into a drawer in an attempt to find something. As she tried to grab the item, a knock was heard at her door. "You may enter."

The door opened to reveal her brother, Lincoln. "Hey, Lis. You wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes. Lincoln. I came up with a device that can revolutionize the world as we see it." Lincoln narrowed his eyes quizzically.

"If your going to try and use me as a test subject, I'm walking out the door."

"That won't be necessary." Lisa rummaged in the drawer and pulled out a small device that looked like an old hand held game system. "Behold. The Dimensional Camera!" Lincoln looked at it in curiosity.

"So, what does it do?"

"Quite simple dear brother. Have you ever heard of Multiverse Theory?" Lincoln stood silent as he just looked at his little sister with a lack of understanding. Lisa pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's essentially the idea that there are different realities in existence besides our own. Sometimes the differences in these timelines could be minor, or very extreme." Lisa explained calmly. Lincoln rubbed his chin as the idea appealed to him.

"Define 'minor' and 'extreme'." He asked eagerly. Lisa grinned as her brother started to get the idea.

"Well, minor could be something as simple as Lori having brown hair instead of being blonde. But radical could be something as extreme as, say we are a different species. We could have super powers as a crime fighting force like your comic books. Or we could not even exist in such a universe at all." Lisa explained. Lincoln gasped in wonder at the prospect his sister pitched.

"Cool! So this thing can let us visit these universes?"

"Negatory." Lisa stated immediately after her brother finished. "That is highly dangerous to even consider. If we were to go into another timeline, we could spark a series of events that would spiral out of control and endanger all involved." Lincoln looked down in disappointment. Lisa gave a small sheepish grin. "But we can still observe them with this device." She gestured as she shook the remote. Her brother perked up in response. The pair sat on the floor as Lisa preesed several buttons on the device. "Any requests?" Lincoln grinned as he thought about the offer.

"As tempting as superpowers are, let's see one of those 'non-human ones'."

"Very well. Give me a moment." Lisa hit a few buttons and the screen on the device turned to static as she tuned it like a radio. As she worked on it's reception. Lincoln had a thought cross his mind.

"Hey, Lisa. Out of everyone in the house, why did you show this to me?" Lisa paused and thought for a moment.

"Well, I suppose that despite an intelligence gap, you'd simply be more open to this sort of thing. You are a lot more open minded than our other sibling units. And I find it easier to communicate about things most wouldn't understand." She replied. Lincoln was surprised at how open his little sister was with her feelings.

"Wow. Lisa, I had no idea you thought that way about me."

"Isn't it natural for family to have emotional bonds like this?"

"Yeah. I guess it is." Lincoln sighed with a soft smile. Eventually, the screen on Lisa's device turned up and started to show a city of some sort. "So, what exactly is this universe supposed to be?" He asked curiously.

"This is a post apocalyptic reality where a plethora of new species took the place of humans. Not only that, our arrival into existence was delayed until this time period." She explained.

"So, we were born as mutant fish people?"

"Squid people actually. And it seems their society has actually matched that of ours in many aspects."

"Hey, I think I see Lynn. Looks like she's playing some kind of sport."

"It appears some things never change." The pair sat on the floor for a couple minutes until they heard a call from downstairs.

"Kids. Dinner!"

"Coming, Dad." Lincoln shouted. As the 2 went downstairs, Lincoln stopped Lisa in her tracks and gave a soft smile. "You know Lisa, you don't have to be so reserved with the things you do. Everyone would love to see the things you make." He reassured his little sister. Lisa smiled and tried to hide a small grin.

"Normally I'm above human emotion. Although, I greatly appreciate your supportive advice." She said with a small tear in the corner if her eye. The brother and sister hugged and then went downstairs to eat.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that little heartwarming scene I wrote. And if you are at all curious with that little universe Lincoln and Lisa saw, it's part of a crossover AU I made with the game Splatoon. If you are a fan of either or both series want to check it out, read "Inkling's first concert" and "It's Loud in Inkopolis".**

 **See you later :)**


End file.
